


Cool Kids

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bully Derek, Derek is a manwhore kinda, Derek is bad at feelings, Derek likes girls, Gen, Hurt Stiles, Jerk Derek, Jock Derek, M/M, Nerd Stiles, Nerd/Jock AU with a twist, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stiles Likes Derek, Stiles can drive cars, Stiles is hurt, Stiles isn't really that nerdy, derek hurts stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles bumps into his crush, Derek, and ends up with a severely bruised cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Nerd/Jock AU with a twist</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The classic psycho-murder-looking male specimen

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Cool Kids" by Echosmith

Stiles is walking back to his dorm, carrying the coffee that he had bought after his folklore lecture. He's looking down, a pensive look on his face as he thinks about brooding eyes and their acrobatic pet ferrets.

You guessed it, he's thinking about Derek hale. 

Derek is your classic psycho-murder-looking male specimen. But Stiles thinks that has something more to do with his family all being burned alive when he was 17.

What? He was curious about the man that had stolen Stiles' unrequited love for Lydia so bad that Stiles had realised that Lydia was an actual human being, rather than a goddess. He'd read all about the Hale fire.

Derek, to Stiles, was beautiful. In his own way, but still beautiful.

He had the softest hair (not that he had ever gotten close enough but hey, he could dream goddammit), the most delectable body ever created (chiselled by Greek Gods and Goddesses), the prettiest eyes... Which were now glaring deeply into his own... Because he had just run into him and spilt coffee all over himself and Derek.

"Shit, oh man. I'm so sorry, I wasn't looki-"

Stiles was cut off by a right hook to the face. He lost his balance, shock coursing through his body, flowing from the point of contact.

He hit the floor with an 'oomf' and automatically reached up to cradle his face.

Stiles looked back up at Derek, his jaw falling agape as he saw the subject of his strongest affections coming towards him, cold determination set on his scowling face.

Derek grabbed Stiles by his plaid shirt collar, hauling his face up to knee height.

"No, w-wait! Please don't hur-"

Punch.

"Stop, pleas-"

Punch.

Punch.

Punch.

Derek pulls his arm back further and Stiles lets out a weak sob, blood running down his chin.

Derek hesitates for a second.

He drops Stiles and he quickly drags himself away from Derek's feet, to curl up against the wall.

He tries to hide his tear stained cheeks from view but winces when he jostles a quickly forming bruise, a round of quiet sobs racking his body.

 

By the time he looks up, Derek is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit my[Tumblr.](http://crazy-lil-munchkin.tumblr.com/)


	2. The Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes to The Den.

Stiles hugged his pillow to his chest and gently wiped the tears from his bruised cheek.

He hadn't gotten any sleep last night. Stiles heaved a rib-shaking sigh and resigned himself to long-term loneliness.

He played the incident over and over again in his head and concluded that Derek hated him. Derek definitely  
hated him.

Stiles felt like someone had taken a bat to his head, more specifically his face.

He was definitely going to get in trouble with Scott when he went to The Den.

'The Den' was a garage where he worked on cars with his best friend, Scott, and occasionally went street racing.

'But that's illegal' You say?

Well…

-

As soon as he got out of the car, he heard the girls come over, already fussing before they even got within two feet of him.

"Stiles, what happened to your face sweetie?"

"Are you okay, pumpkin?"

There were a few 'tsk's.

"Always getting into trouble,"

"Aw honey let me get some ice for that,"

"Did you get in another fight?"

He was their favourite play thing and they loved him to bits. Stiles took pride in this.

'The girls' was the collective name for the ladies who hung around the garage, not particularly doing anything constructive, but providing a very attractive distraction.

Oh, and occasionally coming with Stiles in his changes-every-week car to watch him race and look real pretty hanging  
all over his car.

Stiles smiled gently, "Not quite,"

"Oh well let's get you inside, 'kay?"

Stiles was led by finely painted nails into the garage and sat down on one of the many leather sofas.

The girls piled up around him (and on him) to coddle him.

Anna, a soft-faced blonde with bright blue eyes, moved her hand up and down his left arm while Sapphire, a giggly brunette with long sexy legs, sat curled up in his lap, massaging his scalp.

He moan lowly, closing his eyes.

Giggles erupted around him.

He chuckled as he felt a soft peck of lips against his neck, most likely Felicia, a beautifully tanned Mexican girl with a sarcastic flare that would rip you apart if you pissed her off.

"You're so adorable!" Crystal gushed playing with his glasses.

Crystal and Sapphire were-- wait for it..... twins. Crystal was the more shy of the two.

"You're too good to me," He said on a sigh.

They were so good to him. Instead of freaking out when he told them he was bi, they offered to _peg him_.

The girls cooed at his complement and Stiles smiled again.

"Alright, Stiles that’s enough public indecency, get over here!" Scott shouted from under one of the many  
cars.

Sapphire squealed when Stiles gripped her thighs and stood up.

Stiles giggled at her and gently put her down on the bonnet after carrying her over to the car Scott was under.

She smacked his arm and walked back over to the others.

"Stiles,"

Stiles looked down at Scott, who happened to roll out between Stiles legs.

"Scott,"

"Stiles,"

"Scott,"

"Stiles,"

"This is why I like you."

Scott beams and if he was a puppy, Stiles thinks Scott’s tail would be wagging like crazy and he'd be yipping happily.

"Aw thanks man! I like you too buddy!"

Stiles laughs as Scott hugs his leg, which shouldn't be possible at that angle. Scott looks like he's about to snap his  
own neck, but he's smiling.

He helps Scott up and they bro hug, until Scott leans back and his smile fades into a frown.

"What happened to your face?"

"Uh.. I, uh... I ran into Derek. Literally. With coffee,"

Stiles sees Scott wince.

"I know, I know man! I felt like a complete moron,"

"So he.. beat you up?" He asks softly.

Stiles nods, looking down.

Scott was the only one he told about his crush.

"Dude, that blows," Scott frowns so hard in sympathy that he looks like he's going to cry.

Stiles nods, sighing.

"Wanna go for a race?"

Stiles grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit my[Tumblr.](http://crazy-lil-munchkin.tumblr.com/)


	3. Can't catch me

Stiles was badass at street racing.

It was just a fact of life to most people that knew him.

He could leave even the A-listers in the dust, one handed, with a blindfold on.

Not literally, but you get the picture.

The girls were thoroughly entertained by this, always happy to ride home with a winner.

Scott joined Stiles in his Baby Blue 1967 Chevy Camaro on the way to the race location.

The girls were on his car as soon as he pulled up and whistles erupted as people gathered around the car.

Then Stiles got out.

Eyes widened and brows shot up into hairlines as Stiles stepped out and made his way to the hood of the car, where Felicia sat on his lap, eagerly.

Crystal and Sapphire sat either side of him giggling at the lingering eyes. The girls mostly did this for show and for the life of him Stiles couldn't figure out why.

Some guys scoffed and walked away, obviously unaware of who Stiles was, while others stayed, awe taking them  
over.

Danny, the legendary course chief, came over then.

"Stiles, good to see you here man!"

Stiles smiled. "Good to be here, it's classic week."

"Damn right. You here to kick ass again?"

Stiles grinned hungrily.

"Danny boy, do you even have to ask?"

-

"3..."

Stiles glanced at the car revving next to him and grinned. 1967 Chevy Impala. Sweet.

"2…"

The driver was one of the assholes who scoffed at him. No one else dared to challenge him. 

"1…"

He was going to  **own**.

"Race!"

Tires squealed as drivers pushed the pedal to the metal. Onlookers were left a cloud of dust and burnt rubber.

Stiles slowed when a corner came, drifted smoothly around it and floored it down the abandoned highway.

He spotted gleaming black behind him in the rear view mirror and took a sharp left turn, confusing the shit out of the driver tailing him.

Driving through a back street he saw between the houses that Baby Blue's cousin was stuck at the dead end.

The idiot tried to copy him.

Stiles laughed to himself, pulling out onto the highway again.

"Works every time,"

Without a doubt in mind, Stiles flashed past the finish line.

"Stiles, you cheeky son of a bitch!" Scott fist bumped him when he got out.

"Danny boy," Stiles called.

Danny smirked, handing over the wad of cash from the other driver.

The pissed off guy growled before he dropped his keys into Danny's other hand and stomped off as Danny gave Stiles the keys.

Stiles smiled and made his way over to the classic beauty, all thoughts of rejection gone from his mind.

"Hello Gorgeous,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit my[Tumblr.](http://crazy-lil-munchkin.tumblr.com/)


	4. Racing Pulse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek blinks and Stiles suddenly remembers who he's talking to.
> 
> "So... uh..."
> 
> "You're that jerk who spilt coffee on me."
> 
> Stiles' stomach sinks almost as fast as he sinks in his seat.

Stiles liked when the girls invited him over.

They were charming.

"Why yes Crystal, I would love to accompany you to your humble abode,"

Crystal shook her head fondly at his antics.

"Ok sweetie, but don't worrying about wearing something nice,"

He frowned deeply.

"I'm offended that you would think I could turn up in anything less than absolutely delightful,"

Stiles drawled in a posh accent.

Crystal stared at him blankly.

"All four of our periods synced and we want something warm to cuddle with."

Stiles blinked. "Oh. Why didn't you just say that? We could be cuddling already,"

Her eyes softened. "You're too sweet for your own good."

He smiled, leading the way to the door.

-

"Yayyyy Stiles is here," Sapphire called.

"Get over here," Anna yelled.

Stiles immediately went over to the couch where the group were sprawled in sweats and fluffy looking blankets.

He sat down next to Felicia and she curled up into a ball and leaned against his side.

Once they were all settled comfortably, Stiles opened a pack of M&M's and shared them out, pressing play on season 5 of Supernatural.

"You know, that car I have now is the same year, make and model as Baby? How cool is that?!"

-

After six episodes all of the girls, except Anna, were asleep and it was time for Stiles to go.

Anna gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You are a king among men, you are."

Stiles smiled at her and quietly made his way out of the flat, thinking about the times when they didn't dumb  
themselves down to seem more attractive.

He missed that side of them.

Stiles walked down the street towards where he parked his car, when he sees Derek Hale.

He's in an alleyway, with his hands up and Stiles stops walking.

He leans around the corner of the alleyway, subtly looking around for the reason of Derek's dilemma.

There's three men cornering him.

One of them has his back facing Stiles, holding something in Derek's general direction and Stiles immediately  
identifies the man as drunk.

He's swinging the object around and stumbling.

"Give me y' money kid!" The man slurs and Stiles sees that the object is a gun.

Stiles abandons all instincts of survival and looks around to see a plank of wood leaning against the alley wall.

He picks it up and slowly moves up behind the drunk man and Stiles wacks the him over the back of the head, hard.

The man tumbles forward, dropping the gun.

The other men start yelling incoherently and come towards him.

Stiles kicks the weapon under a nearby dumpster, grabs a stunned Derek's arm and flees the scene, dragging Derek  
along with him.

After a few minutes they reached Stiles' car.

"Get in!"

They both get in and Stiles floors it, just as the group of men come around the corner.

"What the fuck just happened?"

Stiles looks at Derek and notices that his face is quite pale.

"I just saved your life,"

Derek snaps out of his daze and frowns at Stiles.

"I would have been fine," He grumbles.

"Ah, no you wouldn't have. The guy had a gun pointed at you, I highly doubt you would have gotten out of there  
alive... Or just with any money..."

Derek blinks and Stiles suddenly remembers who he's talking to.

"So... uh..."

"You're that jerk who spilt coffee on me."

Stiles' stomach sinks almost as fast as he sinks in his seat.

He glances over at Derek and sees him glaring at Stiles.

Stiles flinches further into his seat, looking back at the road.

"Uhh... Yeah, sorry about that,"

He can feel his face heating up and hopes to the lord Derek can't see.

Derek stays silent the rest of the drive back to the campus dorms.

They get out of the car and Derek walks around to where Stiles is.

Derek raises his hand an inch and Stiles steps back quickly.

Derek’s face morphs into confused shock before smoothing over again in realization.

Derek subtly moves his hand up to scratch at the back of his neck as he opens his mouth.

"Thanks... I guess." He mumbles quietly.

"You guess?" Stiles raises any eyebrow and wonders where the sudden self-confidence came from.

Derek’s eyebrows lower considerably.

"Okay! Okay, uh... You're welcome?"

Derek seems to accept this and immediately turns and walks away.

Stiles scratches his head, watching after him.

 

"That went well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit my[Tumblr.](http://crazy-lil-munchkin.tumblr.com/)


	5. Slice of Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiii!!!
> 
> Go back and read the previous chapters to jog your memory. You might also find that I _fixed_ them!!!
> 
> Yasss

"Making my way down town, walking fast-"

Stiles is cut off from his glorious singing as his phone buzzes in his pocket.

He slips it out, unlocks it and reads the text from his dad.

 

 **From PapaBear:** I forgot how to pancake.

 

Stiles snorts. His dad is getting old.

 

 **To PapaBear:** Ask Mellissa

 **From PapaBear:** I'm trying to make them for her, It's her day off

 **To PapaBear:** 1 cup self-raising flour, 1 cup milk, 1 egg

 **From PapaBear:** You're a star!

 **To PapaBear:** You keep telling yourself that.

 **From PapaBear:** What?

 **To PapaBear:** Nothing LOVE YOU BYE!

 

Stiles chucks his phone to the side and continues his glorious singing.

-

"To eat or not to eat. That is the question."

Stiles contemplated to himself.

Or at least he thought it was to himself until a voice startled him from behind.

"You'll make yourself sick."

He whipped around-- ha whipped, funny, because he was holding a whipped cream extravaganza-- to see Derek Hale.

It was surreal.

Derek was holding a basket of food--normal things like celery, beans, bananas-- he had a judgemental expression upon his face and Stiles could hear the tacky mall music in the background, like the universe was laughing at Stiles.

"Shut up." Stiles snapped.

Derek raised one of his eyebrows and their scientific name had to be furry acrobatic ferrets-- I mean come on.

Stiles glared. "I am an independent black woman who don't need no man telling me what I should and should not eat." 

As if he couldn't help himself, Derek's mouth twitched up at the sides.

Stiles very pointedly put the sugary monstrosity in his basket.

Derek said nothing.

"Damn right," Stiles muttered.

Derek shuffled awkwardly.

"Uh.... Did- did you need something?" Stiles was beginning to wonder if Derek really did hate him.

"I was... The cheese."

Stiles barked a laugh before he could stop himself.

"You were the cheese?"

Derek blushed.

"I need to get to the cheese. You're blocking the way."

Stiles blinked. "Oh," He shuffled to the side.

Derek leaned forward and Stiles could smell his cologne. It was scrumptious.

He leaned back again, holding a block of cheese and placed it in his basket.

"So..." Stiles muttered.

Silence.

"I'm gonna go." Derek said finally.

Stiles nodded and they parted ways.

Huh. Maybe Derek really _didn't_ hate him.


End file.
